come back to me bella
by ILuvMikeNewton
Summary: What would have happened if james bit bella that one day in the meadow? When bella wakes up a vamp and with james and victoria, she remembers nothing from her human life, but when she runs into Edward and the Cullen's again, things get interesting...
1. Prologue

**Come back to me Bella**

(This idea came to me as I was rereading Twilight. I just wanted to see what you all thought of it. But some reviews would be nice…. Lol. 

**Something I do have: **shoes

**Something I don't have: **Twilight. (sadly Stephanie Meyer already has it. Darn)

**Some things I really want to have!: **Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner!!)

**Prologue:**

_I stood my eyes wide with fear. The look in James eyes told me he wasn't the same as the Cullen's . I shivered. Edward crouched projectile in front of me. A deep growl rose in his throat as he snarled at the other vampire. It sent chills throughout my whole body. I was started to understand why I couldn't watch him hunt._

_The female vampire crouched, ready for a fight._

"_She's a human." she said with a confused look on her face._

"_And she's with us." Carlisle said firmly, glaring at James. James smiled a menacing smile. Edward stiffened and growled once more. James smile became wider. _

_Suddenly the female lunged, Edward blocked her and the two rolled on the ground fighting. Edward pinned her down with ease. She lunged her feet up to knock him off. He flew to the side._

"_Edward!…" I cried._

"_Bella! Watch out!" I heard Esme scream._

_I turned to look at her but blocking my vision was James._

_I heard his teeth sink into my throat before I felt it. Once the pain came, it felt like over a thousand knives stabbing into me while being roasted alive. I felt the poison start running through my veins. I screamed and thrashed around._

"_Bella." I heard Edward cry out. I turned to see him reaching for me. I tried reaching out to him. I needed to be close to him. Then everything went dark._

**(Soooo… what do you think? Good/Bad? Review and tell me please. I would love to know. Read my other stories to and tell me what you think about them! XOXO!)**


	2. Awakening

Come back to me Bella

**Come back to me Bella.**

**(Thank you so much for all the story alerts, favorite authors, and favorite stories! I love you all soo much!! A couple more reviews would be nice though… lol. Here is some more!! You honestly think I own this stuff? You've got some problems. Nothing owned.)**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Bella's POV:**

"Welcome Bella."

I fluttered my eyes open. Looking down at me was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. She was perfect. But who was she.

"Hey James, she's up." She called out to someone in another room.

"I'll be there in a second." The person answered. Suddenly he was in the room. Right next to us.

"Welcome Bella." He said to me. "I'm your brother James, and this is your sister Victoria. And you're Bella."

"I'm Bella?" I asked quizzically, I tried remembering if this was true, nothing came to mind. I couldn't remember anything before I woke up.

"Yes, we've been so worried about you Bells." James said with a depressed look on his face. "You knocked you're head on the concrete while fighting with another vampire."

"No she didn't, we… ugh!" Victoria started saying until James elbowed her in the gut. "I mean, yes, so worried, we were worried you wouldn't wake up again. Thank god!" she said as she wrapped me in a tight embrace.

That must be why I can't remember anything. I hugged her back, happy to be home.

"I'm happy to be home to." I said, suddenly on the verge of tears, wrapping them both in my arms.

"You must be very thirsty. You've been out for a while." James told me, pulling out of my arms.

"What? Thirsty…?" Suddenly there was an overwhelming burning in my throat. I reached up and clutched it. "I guess I must have forgotten about that." I croaked out, still dazzled that I had got this thirsty. "Do you have any water?" I asked them.

They both broke out into a booming laughter. "That's.. Not… what.. You… need!" James said in between laughs, tears coming from his eyes. "Your body wants blood!"

"BLOOD!?" I yelped, my eyes wide with horror. Then a slight wind came by. It had the best smell. I wanted it. I wanted it more than I had wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything before.

"What is that?" I asked them. Moving toward the smell.

"That's more like it, I knew the instinct would kick in soon." Victoria said walking toward me. "We knew you'd be hungry so we already got some food for you, it's in the other room. That's what you smell."

I followed the smell to one of the doors, I heard mumbling from the other side. "What's in there?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk on her face. She opened the door and beckoned me inside.

I stepped in the room and saw something in a chair, struggling. As I came closer, I realized it was a person. A boy, about 22, strapped to a chair, mouthed gagged in the middle of the room. The scent became stronger.

"Where's that food?" I asked Victoria excitedly.

"Don't you remember what we told you?" she asked me giggling.

I looked at the boy with wide eyes. "You mean? I have to…."

"Just smell him Bells, doesn't he smell good?!"

I leaned in and inhaled his scent, it smelled so good. I heard his heart beating. The blood pumping through his veins. I couldn't at just smelling. I had to have it.

I leaned in, going for the throat. I saw his eyes get wide with fear. He started thrashing, but my brother and sister had tied him down tightly.

His blood tasted so good. I wanted to drink it forever. I heard him giving tiny whimpers underneath the cloth.

"Ohmygosh." I said backing up, realizing what I was doing.

"Bella, no! You have to finish him off! If you don't the venom will go through his veins and change him!" Victoria called out.

"I can't. Look at him. Vicky, I can't do it." I cried.

"Number one: don't call me Vicky. Number two: This is how we live. We have to drink blood." She said as James rushed in.

"What's wrong Vic?" he asked looking at me.

"She can't finish it off. She can't finish drinking his blood." She said.

The second she mentioned the word 'blood', I heard that beautiful sound again. His heart beating, blood pumping. I couldn't resist.

When I had finished drinking I backed away, looking at what I had done. I t just looked like he was sleeping. I felt awful, but at least that burning feeling was gone.

"Congratulations Bells. You did it. The more you do it, the easier it will become. You used to be the best hunter in our family before you hit your head. I wonder why this is so hard for you now." James said.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yes, you would go out with all of the best hunters to get our food. You brought back the best meals for us." Victoria told me, walking over to the chair to dispose of the boy.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked her.

"We've got no more use for him, so I'll probably just put him in the woods for the bears." she said on her way out the door.

When she mentioned bears, it made that burning feeling come back, it wasn't as strong this time, but still prominent.

James saw the look on my face and smiled, "Your still thirsty aren't you?"

"A little." I said sheepishly.

"We figured that. So we've planned a hunting trip for us to go on. We are leaving tomorrow. Maybe you can get back in your groove."

"Maybe, I'm going to go rest."

"Good luck." He said, laughing to himself.

**James POV:**

Victoria walked back into the room just as Bella was leaving.

"Where is she going?" she asked.

"She's going to go try to rest." I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's going to take a while for her to get used to being one of us, isn't it?" she chuckled. "Why'd you tell her that she was our sibling?"

"Well, I had to tell her something, we can't let any memories of the Cullen's come back to her mind. We need her if we are going to win this battle. Just a couple more days until there is no way she'll be able to remember anything before she woke up." I told her.

"How did you do that anyway? How come she can't remember anything?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I gave her a couple memory pills."

"Huh?"

"They are these pills that, once you put them into someone, they forget anything about themselves. It's like they are reborn again. And we just have to make her believe she has always been one of us."

"So what are we going to do about the hunting? She's never hunted before. And you just basically told her she would be amazing." She said, glancing around to make sure Bella wasn't anywhere around.

"Don't you remember your period as a newborn? She'll get the hang of it." I said. Then Bella walked in with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep, or rest. I'm just as comfortable standing as I am lying down. Did I forget about something else?"

I chuckled, "We were wondering how long it was going to take you to figure that out. Vampires don't sleep, or rest, we don't need to."

"Oh, that would explain that. How long until we leave for the hunting trip? I'm really thirsty."

"We leave tomorrow." Victoria told her. "I'll help you pack." Victoria took off towards her room.

Bella turned towards me, "Can I run that fast?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. You can probably run faster than her." I said chuckling.

She took off. This was going to be easier than I thought.

_Bella is even stronger than we hoped. Defeating those Cullen's is going to be much easier with Bella on our side. None of them will want to hurt her. But she wont care about them, because she won't remember._

I walked out of the room, smiling. I was finally going to be rid of those Cullen's.


	3. Her scent

Come back to me Bella

**Come back to me Bella**

**Chapter 2: Her Scent**

**(I'm so happy you all like this story so much. Thank you for all the story alerts, although some reviews would be nice…. Hint hint. Nothing owned)**

**Edwards POV**:

"Edward, come on. You have to go hunting with us." Alice called up the stairs, "You have to do things. We'll find Bella sooner or later. I just haven't seen anything yet."

"I will not eat, drink, or sleep until I find that bastard that took my love!" I called back down to her. Just the thought of him made me angry.

"Um… Ed? You already don't do two out of those three things. And besides, how are you going to stand it at school?"

"I won't go to school; the only time I'm leaving this room is to try to find her. And since none of you will let me go. I'm not leaving."

"Edward you know why we can't let you go alone, you won't be able to control yourself. You might hurt someone." Esme called from another room.

"He deserves more than just pain." I growled through my teeth. Carlisle flew to my door.

"That's it. You need to get your mind off of this. We all love Bella and we're doing the best we can to find her. We just need to wait until Alice sees something. We don't even know where she is. Your going on the hunting trip, you've missed the last 2 so you must be unreasonably thirsty." Carlisle said pointing to the door.

"Well, we're obviously not trying hard enough because have we found her yet? No." I said, growling at him, even though he was right, for the past 2 weeks

"Don't make me ask again Edward!" he growled right back, but his growl was one of the most menacing I had ever heard. Carlisle doesn't growl often. It sort of caught us all off guard. I heard Rosalie gasp downstairs. Carlisle stalked out of the room, fuming. I took this as my cue to follow him downstairs.

Everyone was all ready downstairs. Carlisle shoved me in the car, gave me one last glare and walked back to the house to join Esme.

Rosalie whipped around and yelled at me, "Edward do you know how big of a jerk your being? I have never seen Carlisle so mad at anyone before. Especially one of us! We are trying as hard as we can to find your Bella. Okay? So just cut the crap and grow up!" she yelled, turning back to the road. The speedometer launched into the 100s.

"Rose, calm down. We're on a public road. Don't give us away just because you're ticked off at this ungrateful, immature, little jerk." Jasper said glaring at me.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing Carlisle like this." She said, slowing down to the speed limit.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry too." I told them, "I know that I've been acting like a real jerk lately but I can't help it. I'm just so mad at that guy for taking her. I hate not knowing where she is, or what she's doing. It's nerve wracking. I don't even know if she's alive."

"We know Edward; we are all worried about Bella too. We're all trying as hard as possible to find her. I've really been trying lately to zone in on Bella. But it's so weird. I've seen nothing about her. Nothing, nada, zip." Alice's normally chipper voice sounded more depressed than it ever had before. I could tell she felt really bad. I shouldn't be putting this much pressure on her.

"It's not your fault Alice; we all know your really trying." I felt really guilty for making Alice feel bad.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much all silence. When we reached where we were going to start running, we all hopped out of the car. Everyone except for Alice.

"Alice, come on, let's g… Wait Alice do you see something?" Emmett asked excitedly, rushing back to the car. "What is it?"

Alice jerked out of her vision, "I don't know, I saw a room, and there was a chair in the middle with a boy all tied up on it, he was thrashing around."

"Was there anyone else in the room?" I asked excitedly, "What about Bella?"

"Well, there were three other people there. One of them was walking over to the boy and then they started eating, I think it was a female, she sucked all the blood right out of him."

I eyes went wide, "They wouldn't! No, not my Bella. She can't be… a… a…." I trailed off, sniffing the air, trying desperately to catch his scent.

_When I'm done with him, he will be wishing that he was dead! I'll hurt him so bad that he will have pain coming out of his…!_

"Edward, chill, I don't even know if it was Bella, it could just be Victoria or someone else." Alice said, walking over to put her hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off, "Alice, you've been focusing on Bella for the past 2 weeks, anything you see is going to be about her!" I yelled with a deep growl in my voice.

Alice shrank away, eyes wide. Jasper stepped in front of her, and growled right back. "Edward, watch it. Alice didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to calm you down."

"I know, I know. I can't help it. I just need my Bella." A soft breeze blew past us and a caught a whiff of something. It was my favorite smell in the whole world. It was Bella's smell. But there was something different about it.

"Do you guys smell that?" Jasper started to say something to me, but I had already taken off into the woods. I needed to find her.

"Edward!"

"Eds wait up!"

"We'll help you! Just slow down!"

They were all calling to me but I just pushed myself faster. I didn't need any help. I didn't want any help. I needed to take care of this myself.

I sniffed the air again. The scent was getting stronger. What was that mixed in with it?

Another breeze flew in, and this time, I smelled James and Victoria with her.

_Perfect!_ I snarled to myself.

I shot myself into the clearing where the smell was coming from and stopped I saw three people in the far part of the clearing. As they got closer, I could make out James. The two females behind him must be Victoria and Bella.

_How could they be subjecting her to this stuff? They're hunting! If they lose control they could bite her by accident!_

I frantically started running again towards them. Determined to save Bella.

Just when I got near enough to grab Bella, a deer shot out of the forest. James noticed that I was there and snarled at Victoria to get her attention.

Victoria pounced on me, but I shoved her off. I glanced at Bella, expecting to see her eyes filled with relief to see me. But she was watching the deer intently. I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms, accidentally throwing us both to the ground.

"Get off me you creep!" she shouted, pushing me off with amazing strength.

"Bella..."

"How do you know my name!?" she said in an irritated voice. Another deer shot out of the trees, this one closer to us. Bella took off after it with amazing speed. She reached it in less than two seconds, pounced, and took a bite at its neck. I stood there in amazement. The rest of my family finally caught up.

"Jeez, Edward I have never seen you run so f…" Emmett broke off when he saw what I was looking at. "Uh oh."

I whirled around to face James, "How could you!?" I snarled, taking a step toward him.

"No, Edward, the real question is, how couldn't I. With her on my side, I will finally be rid of you Cullen's." he said with a smirk on his face.

Bella had finished with the deer and had already run back over.

"Okay," she started, "how do you know me." She asked. "Wait, better question, who the heck are _you._" She said with a snarl in her voice, staring straight into my eyes.

_Bella…._


	4. Wearing Off

Come back to me Bella

**Come back to me Bella**

**Chapter 3: Wearing off**

**(a/n: OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the story alerts and favorite stuff!! I appreciate it so much! I own nothing. Well, I do own things, just not these characters and such.)**

**BPOV:**

_Who are these weird people staring at me? How do they even know me?_

I glanced over at James and Victoria to see their reactions to these creeps. Victoria was giving them the worst glare I had ever seen.

_Oh, if looks could kill, they'd be ten times dead by now._

James was smirking at the one guy who had tackled me. He made me miss that first deer. He was staring at me, mouth agape, looking pretty stupid.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" I asked, getting irritated.

"What are you talking about Bella? You know exactly who we are." One of the males said, with a worried glance at the blond.

"Huh? I have no idea who you are. I've never met you before in my life! Have I James?" I asked my brother. Maybe I had forgot about them too when I hit my head.

"Nope, you haven't. We have no idea who these people are either sis." James said still smirking at the boy.

"Of course she has, she's my girlfriend! And what is this whole 'sis' thing!? Bella, your not related to them at all. You're an only child!" The boy cried out, stepping towards me.

I laughed, "Ha! How would you know that! These are my sister and brother. I've lived with them my entire life!"

"Bella, no you haven't. They kidnapped you and turned you into a vampire." Alice growled out.

The boy walked up even closer to me, "Don't you remember me," he said cupping his hands around my face, "Edward, your boyfriend? Bella, you have to remember, we love each other." He looked into my eyes, I started to back away, but then his lips were on mine.

Suddenly a scene flashed before my eyes, I saw myself sitting next to this 'Edward' in a science lab. Then it stopped abruptly when I pulled away.

I yelped, "Ugh! Get off me you creep! What did you just do?" I backed away, growling.

He lunged at James, "What did you do to her?! Why doesn't she remember me!?"

"Of course she doesn't remember you. She doesn't know you Edward." James said, with a light chuckle in his voice

"Yes she does, or at least she should. Bells, come one you have to remember." He said to me, with a pained look in his eyes.

"Remember what? You obviously have the wrong girl. Come on guys, I'm still thirsty." I told him, running off beckoning my siblings to follow.

We ran off leaving, poor, confused Edward in our dust.

**JPOV:**

"Looks like those memory pills actually did work." Victoria whispered to me as we followed Bella to a new hunting ground. "I was worried when that Edward kissed her it might bring back some memories."

"Shh! She's a newborn, her ears are like radar. She might her you." I scolded her.

"Oh, she's too fumed at him for kissing her right now for her to think about anything else. Trust me, she's not listening." She laughed. "Her face was priceless when he leaned in to…"

"How do they know me?" Bella whirled around asking us with a glare in her eyes.

"Well, those are the Cullen's." I told her, "They only drink animal blood."

"Why, I've tried both and I can tell you that human blood is so much better." Bella laughed at the weirdness.

"They do it so that they are able to stay in one area. They don't have to worry about people finding out what they are."

"So, do we have to move around a lot?" she asked us.

"Yeah, we normally do, or we go hunting somewhere far away from where we live. We usually go to big cities with a high murder rate so that no one really thinks about it. Our favorite is Phoenix."

Bella's eyes went blank.

_Uh-oh!_ I looked at Victoria; she was looking at me worriedly.

_Those memory pills can't be wearing off already._

I pulled Victoria aside, "We have to make sure that we're careful what we say around her so we don't trip off any more memories."

Bella walked over to us, "What do you know about a place named Forks?"

_Oh boy!_

**(a/n: sorry this one was kind of short! I really wanted to make it longer but I'm kind of stuck right now. I would love to hear any ideas you guys have for what happens next in the story! Reviews would be nice too…. XOXO)**


	5. The Plan

Come Back to me Bella

**Come back to me Bella**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**(OMG!! U guys r sooo amazing! I love all of the feedback I ma getting from u! thnx soo much. Reviews are nice too… hehe. Let me know what you think and what should happen next. I love using your ideas! Nothing Owned.)**

**EPOV:**

I stood there, with a bewildered look on my face for what felt like a century.

_How could she not remember me?_

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice said, walking towards me cautiously.

Jasper put his hand in front of her, not letting her come any closer. "Leave him alone for a minute Alice. Let him calm down."

"How could she not remember me? How could Bella not remember me? We were perfect for each other. I thought, I thought…." I had to sit down.

"Edward, don't worry, we'll get her back. She'll be okay." Alice told me.

I felt Jasper calm me down a bit. Now I was able to think a little more clearly. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. Maybe we should skip the trip and go back to Carlisle, huh? Maybe he can help explain what happened to her."

"Yeah, that's probably best. Come on Edward."

But I couldn't move, I had caught a whiff of Bella's scent from the direction she ran off too. I wanted to take it in as long as I could.

"Come on Edward, let's go." Emmett growled, bopping me on my head.

This knocked me out of my trance. I reluctantly got up and walked off with them toward the car, glancing back hoping to see Bella running back. But all I saw behind us was and empty field, no one to be seen. I sighed and picked up the pace a bit to catch up with the rest of them.

**JPOV:**

Bella stood there in front of us, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Well, have you?"

"Why do you ask?" I said, trying to put a believable look on my face. Victoria was sending me worried glances.

_Way to play it cool, Victoria._

"Well, I could have sworn that I just remembered something about it. I was in a room and that Edward guy was there. It looked like a science lab. And the sign outside said 'Forks High'. I was just wondering what that was."

This got me worried, _Why was she able to remember that? She shouldn't remember anything. Those pills can't be wearing off already can they? No._

"It's a town around here. That's actually where the Cullen's live." I heard Victoria say. I shot her a glare.

_Don't give her anymore info than she needs._

"One of them must have put that into your head trying to make you think you're with them. They've always wanted you on their side." I said, quickly filling in for Victoria's mistake.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Why are you and the Cullen's fighting?"

"Well, we've never really liked them because of how they live. They treat humans as if they're friends. They don't drink from them. Forks is our prime hunting spot. But because they live there, we can't hunt within the town lines."

"Is that really it? That's all your fighting about?" she asked laughing.

"That's the short version, only one reason, it's complicated."

This seemed to please her enough because she turned around and began running again.

"You almost blew it there, Vic." I told her angrily.

"Well, soorrry. What else was I supposed to say? 'No, Bella, we have no idea why that would be in your head, there is no such city.' Then have her later find out that we are right in Forks? That would make her suspicious."

"You're just lucky I was there to cover for you. Don't do it again." I growled at her.

This made her angry, she darted ahead to run with Bella. This gave me time to think on how to explain the war with the Cullen's.

A couple minutes later, I saw Bella and Victoria glance back and start laughing.

_Even vampire girls are gossipers. _

**Carlisle POV:**

"Is everybody clear on the plan?" I asked quietly while everyone was getting into place. I heard a chorus of yes's in response.

I was a little worried about Edward. I was afraid that he might become to angry, lose control and go after James and Victoria instead of just sticking to the plan.

_I'll just have to trust him. _I thought glancing in Edward's direction.

A couple minutes later I saw James, Victoria, and Bella enter into the clearing. I shot off our signal. Everybody got into their position.

Bella and Victoria where running in the front, James seemed to be lagging behind.

_Perfect._

When the group reached where Emmett and Jasper, Emmett lunged after James. He tackled him to the ground. James let out an exasperated grunt as he hit the ground with Emmett on top of him. Victoria and Bella whipped around.

_Go Alice!!_

Alice shot out of the trees and landed on top of Victoria. Bella tried to fight her off of Victoria but Edward, Jasper and I where there before she could do any harm. We pulled her away from James and Victoria.

"James, help! Victor…"Jasper's hand flew over her mouth. All you could hear now were muffled cries for help.

"Bella, we are doing this for your own good. Now just cooperate." Jasper growled. "Ahh! God, Bella!" Jasper's hand flew from her mouth. "She bit me!" he cried.

Edward chuckled, "Serves you right." Bella growled at him.

"I'll bite you too if you don't shut up."

Edward looked at her with a depressed look in his eyes. It was really killing him what was happening to Bella. He just wanted the old Bella back.

_It's okay Edward, we'll get her back._ I thought.

Edward gave me a thankful glance and picked up the pace.

When we reached the car, Edward threw Bella in the back of the car, following her just as quickly. Jasper and I hopped into the front and we took off.

"Where are you people taking me!? What do you want with me?! Just take me back now!!" Bella screeched from the backseat, trying desperately to get out. Edward kept a firm hold on her. You could tell by the look on his face this was killing him.

_Keep it up Edward. It'll be okay._

**(Sooo. Tell me what you think. I need some help on what should happen to. I love your ideas!! thnx!)**


	6. Remembering

**Come Back To Me Bella**

**Chapter 5: Remembering**

**(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and story alerts!!! XOXO!)**

**Bella's POV:**

"Let go of me!!" I screamed at them, thrashing around, trying to free myself from their grip on me. "James and Victoria aren't going to let you get away with this!! Now let me go!"

The atmosphere around us suddenly changed, I started to calm down. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again, calmer.

"Bella, we are doing this for your own good. We're taking you to our house." The man named Carlisle said.

"Why? What are you, murderers!? You'll never be able to kill me! James will stop you! So you might as well let me go now!" I said, starting to get scared. I started flinging around, trying desperately to get away. "James! Help!! I…." My cries were muffled by a cold hand that had been thrown over my mouth. Their grip on me tightened and the car started moving faster.

I looked out the window, at the trees and bushes flying past. I had no idea where we were going, or even where we were then.

I decided that trying to get away wasn't going to get me anywhere. I decided that the best thing for me to do was to sit and wait for James and Victoria to come and save me.

A couple minutes later we pulled up to a huge house and everyone started to get out.

The boy named Edward turned back to me, "Come on, let's go love… I mean, Bella. We're going inside." He said, holding his hand out to me.

"If you think that I'm going to take your hand, you've got another thing coming." I laughed at him, walking toward the house. He got a pained look on his face, as if my sentence had just stabbed him.

"Oh, Bella." He said sadly, walking in right behind me, "What did they do to you?"

"They've done nothing to me!" I flung around at him, fists clenched. Just him mentioning my brother and sister like that made my insides boil. The kid didn't know who he was messing with.

"Even as a vampire I still cant read your mind." He chuckled, but the look of fear in his eyes was prominent.

"Even as a… What? What are you even talking about?!" I laughed to his face. "What do you mean you can't read my thoughts? Of course you can't! What do you think you are psyhic?" by now I was almost in tears I was laughing so hard.

"Bella, I am…" Edward started until Esme cut him off.

"Edward, honey, come on, just let it go. We'll get your Bella back."

"I'm not your B… ughh!" I was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of strong hands closed over my face. A blindfold was put over my eyes.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground by a pair of unreasonably strong hands.

"Put me down you, ughh! Watch your hands jerk!" I yelped feeling a squeeze near my rear.

A low chuckle gave from the person carrying me.

"Emmett, watch it!" A high voice called from my right. I recognized the voice to be the blonde named Rosalie. "You keep you hands to yourself!"

I heard a door being opened in front of me, the person carrying me set me down once we were inside the room. He removed the blindfold and took a step back from me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. The entire family of Cullen's was standing in the room with me. I looked around; the walls were covered with different music.

I whipped around and faced the Cullen's, "Why am I in here?"

"Don't you remember any of this Bella? Edward? Forks?" their leader, a man named Carlisle stepped forward and placed his arm on his shoulder.

I wriggled out from under his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go." I said making my way toward the door. I was cut off by one of the girl's. Her low snarl made my take a couple steps back.

"Rosalie, step off. We'll keep working on her; let's have you take a break. Alice and I will take it from here." Carlisle said.

The rest of the family left the room. The boy named Edward hesitated by the door, "Edward she'll be fine. You can go."

Edward was still hesitant but he did leave this time.

Carlisle closed the door after him and turned back to me.

"Bella, we're just trying to help you. It's best for you to answer our questions and cooperate. What is this?" He held up a picture of a little house with a red truck in parked in the front.

"I don't kno…" my mind went blank. I suddenly had a flashback; I was in front of the house that Carlisle was showing me.

_I was getting out of a car with another man. He walked out to the back and opened the truck taking out some bags and carrying them up the front walk. _

I shook myself out of the daydream.

"Why does that keep happening!?" I whispered to myself, still in a daze.

"This had happened before Bella?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward.

I snarled stepping away, "Yes. Sometimes." I said cautiously, wondering where he was going with this. "Why?"

"Good, good, this is good. Okay, what about this one?" he said holding up another picture.

A menacing snarl came ripping from Alice's throat, "What is it Alice?" Carlisle said throwing the picture to the side, rushing to her side.

A loud bang came from downstairs as the door was broken down. "We have company." Alice growled.

**(So? So? So? So? What do you think??? Huh? You like? Please review!!! Please please please!!!! Love u all! XOXOX!!!)**


	7. FaceOff

**Come Back to me Bella**

**Chapter 6: Face-Off**

**(A/N: I know! I know! It has taken me absolutely forever to update! I've been really busy with school and poms and stuff. Sorry!!!)**

_Victoria's POV:_

"Where is she?" James growled, stepping over the debris left by the door in one graceful swoop. "We know she's here."

"She's not here." Rosalie growled back. I snarled at her and stepped toward her. Her mate, Emmett snarled right back and stepped protectively. She shoved him aside and glared at me.

"We know she's here, now hand her over." I sneered. "Just cut the crap and give her up. You know we'll find her sooner or later."

"You'll never touch her ever again." We heard Edward roar. He came storming out from the back of the room. I didn't even notice he was there. Esme stepped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. He was shaking violently and struggling against her grasp. It was a pretty funny sight. Slim, petite little Esme, holding back big, 'manly' Edward. I chuckled, this only made him struggle harder, snarling and making funny little gasping noises. "Jasper?" she called. Instantly Edward's tremors stopped and he seemed to calm down. "Thank you Jasper."

"Get them out of here." He snarled.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared next to them. "Edward, calm down."

"We know the girl is here, we saw you leave with her." James cut into their little pow-wow.

"Even if we hadn't, I can smell her. I wasn't born yesterday, she's not that hard to find. She's still got a hint of that human smell to her." I breathed in the scent of their home. Trying to figure out how close she was. I found the direction where her scent was coming from and started walking towards it. Carlisle stepped in front of me, the rest of the family followed. I snarled at them, Alice appeared next to Jasper and almost instantly was in his arms in a protective hold. I stepped back, knowing that I was outnumbered. James sensed it too, him also taking a step backwards. "Come on Victoria, we'll finish this later." He beckoned me toward the door, even though I knew that we would lose, I still wanted to fight, but I followed him out.

I ran to catch up with him, "Hey! What was that about?" I asked him angrily. "We could have totally taken them."

"You know very well we were outnumbered Victoria. We would have lost; we have to wait until we have a better plan. You just want to fight." He shot back at me.

I turned away from him, pouting. Knowing full well that he was right on this one, we would have lost, maybe not even had made it out of there. I still wanted to fight those filthy Cullen's though. I want to take them down.


	8. Needing

**Come Back To Me Bella**

**Chapter 7: Needing**

**(a/n: sorry the last one was so short, I promise to make them longer! Tell me if you like it!)**

_Alice's POV:_

You could still hear Edward snarling under his breath even after they left.

"Ed, stop they're gone. Bella's safe for now, you can chill." Emmett said. Edward shot a glare in his direction and bolted upstairs to check on Bella and Carlisle. Ever since James and Victoria left, while the rest of us had been cleaning up what was left of the door, he was routinely checking on her, making sure she was still there and okay. I was beginning to get fed up with it, any slight noise and he was right back up there.

He came back down a couple seconds later, "Edward, if you're going to keep on checking on her, you might as well stay up there. Just go and help Carlisle with her memory." I begged him, his growling and moaning and running was just too much for me right then.

_Edwards POV:_

I glanced at Esme to make sure that it was okay. She nodded; I think she was just as sick of me as Alice. I bolted up the stairs and flew into the room where Carlisle was working on Bella.

"Okay, let's just pick off where we ended. What about this picture." I moved over to see what he was showing her. It was a picture of the meadow, Bella took a glance at it and her eyes went all glazed, it looked as if she was in a trance.

"Bella, what do you see?" Carlisle asked hopefully, leaning in closer toward her. Bella was silent, not moving or saying a word. I moved in front of her pacing my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, Bella what's wrong? Why won't you answer him?" I started shaking her shoulders violently.

"Edward! Stop! We are finally making some progress! Let her go!" Carlisle grabbed me and tried to pull me off her.

I whipped around to face him, snarling, "What have you done to her?! Why won't she answer?" I lunged at him, knocking both of us to the floor.

"Huh…" Bella gasped behind us. I instantly flew to her side. Carlisle right behind me. "Bella, what did you see?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"I…I… I don't know. I was in a meadow, the one you showed me. You were there, and the rest of the family, and you." She pointed to me, "You were crouching down in front of me, as if you were protecting me from something, but the only other ones there were James and Victoria."

Hearing her recount that horrible say, the worst in my life, it felt like a thousand knives being punctured into me.

"And while you were rolling around on the ground fighting with Victoria, James flew at me. Then the pain came," she winced. "This horrible, awful, burning pain. I felt as if I were on fire." I snarled, trying to control myself.

"Edward, calm down. Okay, good, good, how about this one?" he asked holding up another one.

"No! No, I'm not doing that again. Just let me go!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and hiding her face in her hands.

"Bella, I now this is stressful and you don't know what's going on, but you need to help us with this." Carlisle tried calming her down.

"No!" she screamed, sprinting towards the door. Carlisle beat her there. "Bella just look at it, I'm trying to help."

"Let me go!" she jerked her head up and accidentally caught a glance at what he was showing her. Her eyes went glazed and she slumped to the floor.

"Bella!" I rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. "What keeps happening to her?" I hurriedly asked Carlisle, dragging her over to the chair.

"Well, I'm not really sure. But it seems like she has been given something so she remembers nothing of her human life, I'm not sure what, and that's why she doesn't remember any of us."

"Yes, she does. She was just talking about that day in the meadow." I growled at the thought of it.

"Well, my theory is whenever she sees or experiences anything that was a powerful memory, it starts coming back to her. I've been trying to show her pictures of things that I think will help her memory come back." Carlisle said, walking over to examine her.

"What did you just show her?"

"This." He held up the picture, it was of our lab table in the science room, the first place we met.

The gut wrenching feeling came back again, this time I couldn't take it. I cried out in pain and fled from the room. I couldn't take it anymore. It was my fault she was like this, I wanted her back.

(**(So..?? wat do you think?? Read and review please!!xoxo)**


	9. The Deal

**Come Back to Me Bella**

**Chapter 8: The Deal**

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long! Been really busy and kind of stuck on what should happen, and ideas would be great!)**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

___I was in some sort of science lab, though I wasn't sure where. I heard a bell noise and people started rushing into the room around me. Someone led me over to the teacher and introduced me, the teacher pointed to a chair. I glanced at the person sitting next to it and gasped._

_It was the Edward person, one of my kidnappers. He took one look at me and instantly his hand flew towards his mouth. I couldn't understand why. _

_I went over and carefully sat next to him, avoiding any eye contact. He eventually pulled his hand away from his mouth but for the rest of the dream, he didn't look at me, and even when he did he would glare._

I came out of the trance with a jolt, shivering.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I whispered, half to myself, half to Carlisle.

"It's for your own good Bella. I know it's scary and you don't know what's going on and some of the memories might even be painful. But we are doing this for your own good." Carlisle moved towards me.

"No!" I screamed leaping out of his reach. "Get away from me, I don't know who the heck you people think you are, but we are done here!" I lunged for the door. I flung it open and found Alice and Emmett standing there blocking my way.

"Out of my way." I snarled at them. When they didn't move I tried to shove them aside. Emmett chuckled.

"Nice try, not going to happen." He pushed me back into the room and sat me down on one of the chairs.

"Bella." Carlisle said calmingly, reaching out his hand to pat my head. I snarled at him.

"Jasper!" Alice called; Jasper appeared at the doorway with Edward by his side, looking nervous. "Please?"

I instantly felt calmer. "Thank you Jasper." Carlisle said, "now that you're calm enough to talk, let's work out a deal."

"Deal? What kind of deal?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"If you agree to let us continue working with you, trying to trigger your memory through these pictures, we'll agree to let you go in fifteen days. No questions asked." Carlisle stated calmly.

"What?! No!" Edward snarled. "I just got her back Carlisle, you can't take her away from me again!" he jumped in front of me protectively.

"Get away from me." I snarled at him, pushing him away. He obviously wasn't expecting this; he flew a couple feet farther from me. When he turned around he had this look on his face, as if I had just torn his heart in half. He turned back to Carlisle. "You can't." he said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

I thought about their proposal, "So, if I agree to go along with your little 'experiments' for the next two weeks, you'll allow me to go free and never bother me or James or Victoria again?" Edward was trembling.

"That's correct Bella. Unless at the end of the two weeks, you decide to stay with us, you will be free to go." This calmed Edward down a bit.

I took in a deep breath, "Okay," I looked him straight in the eye. "I'll do it."

**(A/N: yeah, its kind of short, but I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen next. Any ideas would be great! Review please!)**


End file.
